The Night Of The Rebellion
by Theresa471
Summary: Ready for action once again. Nightingale is hearing rumors of another rebellion in the works. Only this time. There are a number of secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

_The Night Of The Rebellion_

 _Nightingale leveled the last of his attackers with his sword in the mock attack for his audience. While his friend Janice would be watching with curiosity. She'd not seen him for two months after coming back from the states visiting her friends._

 _When he moved. His right shoulder popped a little at the same time after knocking the last attacker to the ground. Nor did he wait to see on whether the smaller man was unconscious._

 _He'd an audience inside of his throne room to discuss business in regard to the recent rumors of another rebellion gathering._

 _Whether it would be against his country, himself or other government officials. He didn't know. However he will find out from his sources outside of the palace. He will be keeping this aspect from Janice after just back from the states only a few days ago._

 _When he wasn't looking. He didn't know on whether the fake match would be over. When in fact he was caught off guard and thrown. After knocking his sword from his hand and into the far corner._

 _He could hear the audience inside making noises from what just had happened to the prince._

 _And from the looks of things. Nightingale wasn't all too pleased with the total outcome of the match._

 _Nightingale stared up at his opponent after being knocked to the floor. And in sheer bewilderment. He did wish to continue on with this after losing once again._

 _Either his mind was on something else for the moment or he was truly losing his grip with his talents._

 _After a moment the guard having to knocked him down. He'd given his apology along with saying. "Anything further prince?"_

 _"None Jeremy. Thank you that would be all for now." Jeremy gave him a bow before leaving for his quarters and be ready for his next watch._

 _Janice came over to greet the sweating prince from his match. "Are you sure your fine ?" She says with extreme concern for his well being._

 _"I'm fine. Even though his actions were a bit off at times, but he'd get me square to rights with the match." He said gently._

 _Meanwhile walking out of the exercise room to change. While Janice waited else where. While moving out into the throne room to greet any of his guests, including speaking with Janice._

 _Nightingale sat down carefully. His small sword now on the side of him. He would be some what sore. But he would manage it for now._

 _It was going to be at least an hour before he's able to really relax and talk with Janice._

 _It'd looked Nightingale didn't have his heart set on talking. He mostly just listened instead. Since he didn't wish to chat with anyone particular. Nightingale breath a huge sigh before finally the last of guests had left._

 _While asking Janice to walk with him over to the balcony and walking outside into the garden. With a silence only she knew too well._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two The Night Of The Rebellion_

 _Most of the guards around the palace were changing position. With fresh bodies in order to protect the prince. Even though there'd been rumors for when it comes to another rebellion._

 _Where it would be coming from. No one knew the answer for now. For Nightingale. No doubt he will send out his scouts to look for the answers after the last attack._

 _He didn't need to be caught off guard this time around. And he didn't care just how much it will cost in the long run. He needed to know at this point._

 _One thing he didn't want the following involved. Would be Janice and needing to protect her to his fullest potential. And no doubt knowing her and the curious nature with-in her. She would no doubt wish to be involved once more with his battles in order to save his country and himself._

 _However he will need advise from his old friend like before, along with the following to be able to help in some extent. And that would be the secret service agents James West and Artemus Gordon._

 _How much help? Will all depend on what they tell him. Mainly for when it comes to protecting himself from his enemies. And there are a number of them always trying to take over for when it comes to his powers in general._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three The Night Of The Rebellion-_

 _One of the royal guards started to speak to another. "Ellis, you'll never guess who just entered and is heading inside the throne room?_

 _Salis smiled toward his partner this evening. "I see him going inside. Even though he doesn't look all too pleased with his matches."_

 _Both guards weren't present at the matches. But they heard from others having been present. They stayed in place just outside of the throne room. They'd orders not to let anyone in. Unless otherwise noted by the prince himself._

 _When Nightingale came out for a moment to speak with them. He inclined his head a little to greet them. "Gentlemen, it's a pleasure to see some one doing their jobs. He indicated with the statement to help keep them on their toes._

 _"Yes, of course your excellency." Ellis spoke first before his friend Salis stepped into to say a few words._

 _"Your excellency. What do we owe the honor of your presence to speak with us? He says._

 _"First off. Come in please. I need to asked about the rumors of another rebellion gentlemen." As Nightingale interjected. And then smiled, along with nodding to have them come in._

 _Both glanced back at each other. Biting back a slight grin._

 _They walked in hoping for the best. Nightingale was requesting information and willing to pay the highest price to know the answer._

 _He was able to retrieve the information from the two guards he trusted the most. protecting him for the past two years and including the last battle._

 _"Do you happened to know just exactly where the main hiding place would be for the moment?" Nightingale asked._

 _"No. But I will find out further later Nightingale. I have scouts out now investigating the possible rumors."_

 _"Excellent." He inquired._

 _"Its only reasonable sir. We need to be ready once more. Just in case the palace is stormed."Salis nodded with his comments never the less trying not to give false hopes into the matter._

 _Once again both of his guards. exchanged glances at the prince. Both of them having the same thought. On how to flush them out into the open without giving themselves away._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four The Night Of The Rebellion_

 _They were able to discuss the plans in detail. With his two guards and himself. Although he could always ask his old friends from before. On whether or not any of those having been caught and arrested might of escaped from prison._

 _It would be an option to check out for now. Otherwise Nightingale for now. Will leave it up to them to find out. Unless it was an roost to cover up for something else brewing on the horizon._

 _But in the mean time. He went to check on his friend Janice. She'd gone into the village to shop around for jewelry and other assorted accessories for her self. When she'd had left the palace. She left messages with the guards and the staff. In case the prince decided to look for her without having to panic on her location would be._

 _Even though having been back a few days. She'd felt that things had changed a great deal ever since coming back._

 _She would be feeling at odds with herself for the most part. Along with the facts, she'd kept hearing the whispers of another possible rebellion. She was afraid that maybe this time around. Nightingale just might not involved her this time around. In order to protect her from the previous elements._

 _Nor does she needs to be protected. Since she is mostly able to protect herself._

 _She'd found some nice pieces to take back to the palace for now. Making sure all was in order, along with the two guards watching out for her. She'd asked on whether or not they needed anything before heading on back to the palace._

 _Shaking their heads no with the request. They headed back on the trail to enter the grounds of the palace. Looking up before passing the guards. She noticed the change in formation of the guard towers adding additional men._

 _She'd the feeling something was brewing for the most part. And she needed to speak with the prince in regard to these facts. She would no doubt get a double standard answer coming from him._

 _Saying something to the fact that the issue at hand. Certainly is none of my business. And if this is the case. She would no doubt just rather leave the issue alone. Until the prince was ready to discuss the matter in private with her._

 _She'd not decided on whether she should ask him about the recent rumors._

 _Walking inside the palace grounds after passing the last of the guards. Otherwise no one else was paying attention to what she'd been doing._

 _She was smirking to think about the new rebellion. They needed to beef up further inside or else the prince would wind up being dead._

 _This was no way too run the palace in the state it was for the moment._

 _But then again a moment later. She'd to change her judgement. Both men came upon her asking why she was alone for the time, along with check her I.D. and packages from the village._

 _She would be taken back by this action. After having a different view point moments earlier._

 _Both of the guards didn't say further. While leaving her to move further into her direction of the palace. And with her walking away. The two guards exchanged glances besides shaking their heads before heading back to their original positions._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five The Night Of The Rebellion_

 _It was her choice to come back here in the first place. On whether Nightingale's feelings for her might of changed for the better or worst.._

 _However being younger then her. The age differences were just too much. She needed to be sure. In order to make the right decision. On whether she might head back to the States for good._

 _But first. She needed to speak with the prince at a later time. His mind at this point. Was mostly on the possible rebellion once again. She needs very much like to help out in regard to this factor._

 _Its not good for when someone likes to keep things to themselves, instead of sharing for the most part. She'd never been this way. Ever since she'd been a little girl._

 _It would seem Nightingale. Is the type of person to keep things to himself. Instead of sharing with those around him. And right now is not the proper time to do so with trouble brewing on the horizon._

 _She'd gone to check on him for the moment. On whether or not he'd the chance to speak with her._

 _When she'd asked his adviser Isreal on whether she could have an audience with the prince. He'd advise her to wait for a few moments to ask._

 _She waited for the most part just outside of the throne room. She'd sat down onto the bench across from the two marble doors._

 _As she was checking around the area for any sudden activity. There was none at this time. While she was waiting._

 _It was an moment later. When the adviser had come out from inside. He told her. She was able to speak with the prince in five minutes. After he was done with the last of his audience from the main village._

 _Five minutes afterwards. She'd noticed the same men from the last time she'd met inside of the cave. And the last battle to take back the throne for Nightingale._

 _It did seemed to her. Something differently was going on. And no way was she going to stand by to let Nightingale do this alone without her intervention._

 _Afterwards she was told to walk inside to speak with the prince. When she sees him sitting quietly on his throne for now. She could sense it in his mood and his being quiet._

 _He looks up for the moment seeing her standing after bowing to give him proper respect for him. It was at this time, he says to apologize for not speaking with her earlier. Even though he asked on whether she needed any type of refreshments._

 _She would be able to tell him no for now. But she did tell him with saying__

 _"I will be traveling into the village tomorrow to stop off at the telegram office to send a coded message out. To overseas for Colonel Richmond and the Secret Service. Janice said before moving up closer to him inside of the throne room._

 _"Why?" He interjected feeling some what there was more to it with her statement._

 _"I have been thinking of going back to the states for good and get back into something I just need to do more important." She tersely stating to the prince and his feelings inside of himself._

 _While she mostly glared at him. Until he was ready to change his altitude._

 _"Does it matter Janice on whether you can wait a few more weeks?" He said while gathering up his thoughts._

 _"That depends on you." She replied, stepping further to him._

 _"On what?"_

 _"On whether you be able to tell me the complete truth on just what exactly is going on." She says with a serious tone._

 _It was at this time this had really gotten his attention. Knowing full well she was very much interested in wanting to help out with his cause once again._

 _Even though it could wound up being much worst as before._

 _"Very well. I will discuss it with you. But not here. I rather talk to you in the gardens. Please come with me." He says getting up from his throne seat very determined to try and explain further._

 _As she follows behind him to be certain to finally have the answers to her questions. And feel him out in regard to his feelings in general._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Sixth The Night Of The Rebellion_

 _Nightingale wasn't taking any chances at this point. Knowing full well that his life again is threatened. However this needs to stop for now._

 _This was the third time in the last four years his country has been in turmoil. The first time with the death of his parents. And why he's in charge of the throne now._

 _Unlike the last time. He has no idea at this moment. Just who might be involved with all of the rumors circled about. And he needs to be just sure before deciding any type of action. Just who and why it would be happening in the first place._

 _They move into the beautiful gardens. A truly remarkable place to be in right now. But for now. She's not able to enjoy it with Nightingale to tell her the complete truth or at lease some of it._

 _"All right. Now listen to me Janice. I'm sorry for having to keep things from you. But at this point. I just can't keep hiding things from you no longer." He says strongly._

 _She didn't know what to make of it with his statement. She would have to keep it that way for now. "Ok. But what about the possible rebellion?" Waiting for his response sitting next to the lovely red & white roses near the bench._

 _"That is just that a rumor for now. Until I'm able to gather up the further information from my sources." He points out to her sitting next to him._

 _"And what if there is someone outside of the palace is wishing to start up trouble once more?" She asked with a clarified tone in her response._

 _"It will then we will need to be ready for it. Before it's actually too late to do anything about it."_

 _"I understand completely." She says with instinct. As she gets up to walk around the gardens to smell the different roses and various of other varieties of flowers. She turns to face Nightingale._

 _"Is there anything else on your mind Janice besides the rebellion?" He asked teresly._

 _"At the moment. No. However my issues are the least of your problems. I just need to say Nightingale. I 'm fully behind you on what ever happens in the short run."_

 _"Thank you. I do appreciate it that you need to keep all this to yourself for now. Until I know for sure."_

 _"Okak.; Just be sure to tell me at the proper time. And I will be right behind you. In order to fight back with you and your supporters." She says with a slight grin on her face. While walking along the path to smell the rest of the flowers from inside of the gardens._

 _It was at this particular moment he gets up from the bench to walk over to her. His mood for the moment has changed. He needed to be sure on whether his feelings for her had changed._

 _And despite the age differences. He moves slowly and gracefully over to her. She turns directly around to face him. Before he decides to kiss her softly and gently. To catch her some what off guard with the move._

 _She knew at this time. Her feelings were still there for the prince. And the same can be said for Nightingale. Nor was he surprised for when it came to his own emotions and feelings for the woman._

 _However for now. The possible rebellion was the important thing. Over anything else for the time being. Even though thinking back to what she'd said earlier about going back to the states for good._

 _He promises himself after all said and done with the rebellion._

 _And whether he survives it. He differently needs to do something about it. Or else he will never truly be happy with his life despite his past history. And most important with the death of his parents._

 _"We need to talk further. But for now Janice. I have other business to attend to for the moment. So if you will excuse me. I need to go."_

 _It was at this moment. She would bow to him giving him the proper respect as a prince. Letting him go for now. He'd a ton of weight on his shoulders for someone younger running a country lately to be always in turmoil._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven The Night Of The Rebellion_

 _A rider moving in quickly into the town square. Some ten miles away from the palace. Lt. Jonas Zippi wasn't liking the fact. He rode this far to find out some type of action was going to be taken again against the prince._

 _Just how many times does this have to happened in order to restore peace of the nation?_

 _The Lt. heart beating quicker after the thought of a rebellion once again. But the worst part would just be that the prince has to die. And for which he doesn't need te blood on his hands, for those wishing to be more powerful._

 _Thinking of the times prior. For where lives were at stake, and now again. Sobbing softly to stay quiet looking for the one person. Hopefully will be able to restore the balance of power._

 _After he'd gone into hiding during the past four years in order to protect his own son's life. However It was never the case. Since Nightingale's own people inside were involved with the last rebellion. And in order to take over the country._

 _However with help from friends. They were able to defeat them._

 _Even though a number of lives were lost. All for the sake of restoring the balance of power back to the young prince._

 _Riding to the square looking for Isreal. A long time associate of his and of Nightingale and most of all his father._

 _Moving off his gray stallion near the water trough for now. He needed to stop off at the small saloon for a drink or anything else to feed himself from the long ride. He was differently thirsty and hungry from the dusty, rocky and long trail._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight The Night Of The Rebellion_

 _Walking into the saloon for now. His mind was set on two things. A drink and looking for Isreal._

 _There were at least eight other patrons inside doing just the same with mostly drinking and feeding their faces. Otherwise he walked over to the brown bar table sitting down. And placing his coins onto it for now._

 _The bartender some what older man wearing a black hat. Lt. Zippi told the bartender to give him a shot of anything that was available._

 _Taking his money for the drink. The bartender says to him. "Will a scotch help to wet your whistle sir."_

 _"Differently. Plus I need to asked. I'm looking for Isreal. Do you happened to know where he is at this particular moment?" He asked before downing his scotch awfully quick. And to have it burn in his throat and stomach for the most part._

 _"He's here in the back. You want me to send him out here or rather you go see him in the back?"_

 _"I will go see him in the back. Is he alone?" Asking very quietly in order for others not to hear him looking for Isreal._

 _"Very well. Go through that door and down the stairs. Just knock and let him know just who you are or else he will start shooting with the invasion."_

 _"I understand completely." He says before placing his weapon back into his holster. Rather than start an issue with anyone for the moment._

 _It was extremely important to be needing to speak with him and the secrets that lays behind it from the past four years._

 _Jonas was able to find his way just perfect. Even though trying to move some of the clutter along the way. One thing for sure. Anyone trying to get to Isreal wasn't an easy thing to do for the moment._

 _While stepping over the different items on the floor. He was able to finally make it to the very door. He's seeking. Lightly knocking onto the metal door. He would be able to hear rustling noises from inside. As if he must of woken someone from a sound sleep or something._

 _He will know in a moment. When the bolt from inside is pushed to the side. In order for the door to be opened and the one man he's seeking at this point._

 _Jonas asked on whether the man in front of him. Having to be some in his late fifties. His hair mostly salt & pepper. Kinda like he's not slept in a week with the dark circles under his eye lids._

 _"Yes. Who are you?" He asked in some what gruff voice to go with a yawn._

 _"I'm Lt. Jonas Zippi from the palace. I 'm looking for Isreal." He said while waiting for his question to be answered._

 _"That's me. What is it you need from me?"_

 _"King Nickolas. It's high time he comes out of hiding. His son Prince Nightingale once again is in trouble. And the possible rumors of another rebellion."_

 _"I heard the rumors Lt. I will need to advise the king on these facts. But it's going to take some travel time to reach him and advise the king. Unless you like to come with me and tell him yourself?" He says to completely surprise Jonas with the request._

 _"Very well. I will come with you. It's why I'm here in the first place. Before everything blows up in his face once more."_

 _"Okak. But for now. Come in and rest for a few hours before we get started. I haven't slept all too well these past few days. I will be sure to let you know exactly. Just when I 'm ready to leave. Along with any type of supplies we will be needing for the travel."_

 _"I understand completely. I could use some shut eye after a busy few days." He replied mostly and before pulling off his hat from the top of his head._

 _Stepping in further into the sleeping alcove for now._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine The Night Of The Rebellion_

 _After taking a short nap. Isreal woke Lt. Zippi to have himself ready for traveling._

 _"Well!; How long will it take Isreal? Lt. Jonas Zippi said as he mounted and began to pull himself together. Along with his brown saddle bag onto his grey horse. Filled with supplies. After all this time. He would hate to think what Nightingale's father will be like after four years in forced exodus._

 _Isreal said to him. "Two days travel time." He nodded before getting up on his black stallion. Checking it into proper place._

 _They were just outside of the court yard of his place prior to leaving. With the trail clear for now, and the sun just about rising for being 5.30 A.M._

 _There be no one for the moment. They needed to leave now before they were spotted._

 _First off encountering a small white bridge making it over the span without trouble. Since the water from the river was at the lowest point. It wouldn't be a good thing for them or else their horses would be spooked._

 _Speaking softly among themselves. Isreal was talking about the last time he'd seen the king. Almost six months ago in the mists of an argument with one of the villagers. He'd never bothered to asked just what was the argument about. Since he wasn't able to stay all too long at the time. Despite being asked to come in the first place._

 _Taking there time riding over the cobbler trail after a few hours. They had decided to take a brief rest, water and food. Including giving the horses to graze before moving off once more._

 _Meanwhile Nightingale's father woke from a sound sleep. After coming back from his fishing trip with three of his associates._

 _None of them knew of his real identity. Nor does he wish to let them know until the proper time. He did this for a reason to keep his son safe. However his plan had backfired. The past eight months with those once again wishing to try and regain the throne._

 _The king was hoping for the very best at this point. Though. Anything can happen._

 _After some time the both of them. Came upon someone along the trail. Isreal asked the Lt. to wait on his horse._

 _"I will see to who it just might be Jonas. Just in case he tries to bolt away from us._

 _Lt. Zippi nodded toward him, than moved quietly toward the side of the trail. Hopefully thinking it just might be someone Isreal knows._

 _Isreal gave himself a moment to allow himself before questioning who ever it just might be._

 _As it turned out after a brief exchange of words. He came back to the Lt._

 _"Okak, lets move on. I was able to retrieve information in regard to where we are going." As he stood up on his horse before directly sitting. While placing his weapon away on the side of his horse to feel some what safer._

 _Lt. Zippi for a moment waited before moving off. While Isreal says. "It's up ahead some five miles from here."_

 _Lt. Zippi asked in frustration. "You sure of that ?"_

 _"Yes, I' m sure Lt. Lets move before I change my mind about all this and head back."_

 _Jonas breathed a sign of relief. Hopeful he was right on his account. While both of the men continued on in search of the villager and of the king or what ever name he was under in order to protect his identity._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten The Night Of The Rebellion_

 _With-in the small village five miles away. It would be mostly quiet for the moment. Even though everyone was moving slowly in order to provide a margin of protection._

 _It's always had been this way for the last fifty years or so. And why Jordan decided to come here in the first place. To live out his forced Exodus until now._

 _When he'd heard the rumors once more about his son having to be in trouble. He'd to make a decision on whether or not. He needed to come out of hiding in order to surprise everyone. Including his very own son as well._

 _At the time four years ago faking his own death. Even though his wife actually had gotten killed for real, by those involved with trying to take over the throne for the very first time._

 _Its had taken him these past years to get past those feelings of losing a loved one. In order to survive the exodus and coming to this village._

 _Jordan was walking around picking up his usual supplies for his small home just on the other side of the court yard._

 _When he heard some one call over to him for a moment. And to speak with him about a private matter._

 _Taking his time carrying his supplies. He goes to sees just what was on the younger man's mind for the moment. Considerate all of the time spent in order to live here._

 _"What is going on Jordan, someone just inquired about the possible rumors of a war is waging with Prince Nightingale at the palace?"_

 _"Oh really!; I have heard it's only a rumor for now. Unless your looking for trouble. I suggest you keep your comments to yourself, until its actually true." Jordan says out of sheer frustration._

 _"I just can't help myself at times Jordan. Having to be this far away from the palace itself. In order to at least stay up to date with the latest information." He says with taking a quick breath._

 _"Maybe you should consider becoming part of the palace guards or any other members for the prince. This way. You won't have to be missing out on all of the action. If Any!" He replied._

 _"I shall consider it Jordan. But for now. I need to tend to my errands." He walks away quickly after saying a quick good bye to the older man._

 _And it was at this particular moment. When he saw two riders on horse back. Come into the main center court yard. One of them being Lt. Zippi in the palace guard uniform. For which Jordan'd notice._

 _Even though it's been four years. And the other was Isreal. An old friend of his from way back. At this point. He'd had to be awfully carefully in order not to give himself away._

 _Both of the wearily men after traveling a long ways. Stopped in the middle of the court yard. Though it's been awhile. He was able to see the one single person they came here to look for._

 _"Lt. I suggest, you stay here for the moment. while I go check this out. I don't wish to spook the man in the first place."_

 _"Understood." Lt. Zippi decided to move off of his horse. In order to stretch his achy muscles from riding for so long._

 _As for the older man Isreal. He was still on horse back taking it slowly over to the person carrying his supplies. And before addressing him without realizing of giving away the king's presence._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11th The Night Of The Rebellion_

 _Speaking very softly in order not to be heard by any others. Isreal called out to the king. "Victor. I need to speak with you for a few moments, if possible."_

 _Looking over at Isreal. Checking around the court yard. There would be no one listening for the moment. "Why are you here old friend?" He asked softly._

 _Isreal walked over to him to be face to face. "Your probably heard the rumors once again about a possible take over of the palace?" Taking in a deep sigh waiting on the king's response._

 _"I heard old friend. And it's why I 'm thinking of deciding to come back into the fold of things to at least help out my son."_

 _"And it's why I'm here, along with Lt. Zippi a palace guard to bring you back. Before the actual fighting begins, with who ever is trying to take over." He says slowly in order to watch for the king's reaction._

 _"Who ever it may be?; It's relative to what is going to happen never the less. And I would hate to see my son killed in the process. Along with any type of defensive measures he might have." Knowing just how independent his son has been over the year._

 _"In that case Victor. What ever you decide. We need to do it quickly to get back to the palace. Even though the prince will no doubt be in shock at the sight of seeing his father still alive."_

 _"I realize Isreal. I will have a great deal of explaining is going to be needed. In order for Nightingale to completely understand. Nor anyone else he might be by his side for emotional and mental support." He groaned at the thought of others close to him. Getting hurt or killed because of the politics of the country in general._

 _"So very true on that aspect of it." He says._

 _"I will be needing to gather up some of my things. In order for me to leave here. No doubt Isreal your going to be needing additional help to fight off them. I know a few men that are willing to help out for the cause."_

 _"We need all of the help we can get. Otherwise my associate and myself currently will need a few hours of sleep. In order to have a clear head for traveling and the weather elements."_

 _"Come this way. I have a place close by. In order for you and your friend to sleep. Afterwards I will go seek them out before leaving." Victor replied before moving off for them to follow him further._


	12. Chapter 12

_Author Notes: Please be advise due to a glitch in the system. I was only able to post this chapter even though quite short. The nest couple of chapters will be much better. Thanks for your patience._

 _Chapter 12th The Night Of the Rebellion_

 _Finally all of a sudden. It was beginning to be some what of a challenge for the king. It would be something for him to put himself into the situation._

 _Moving off to his quarters. While the two started to follow him out of the court yard. Feeling some what revived. After four years of being in exodus. He would be feeling the excitement. As his heart started to race for the most part. Instead of late feeling some what unbalanced without a true cause to live out his days._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13th The Night Of The Rebellion_

 _Feeling the power from with-in himself. Victor finally had a purpose to live. In order to save his son's life and those around him._

 _Forcing himself to go into a four year exodus. Mostly by his choice. And no one else's for that matter. With his obsession in order to fight back and getting back into the palace and the throne._

 _Though he knows very well. Just how his son's thinking on this aspect will be like. And his vengeance for those wishing to see Nightingale dead. All for the sake of pure greed of the country and the power of the throne._

 _Nudging himself to get onto his horse. To head back to his living quarters to discuss further the subject with Isreal and Lt. Zippi. Coming all this way to speak with him in the first place._

 _And no doubt Nightingale was to be reckon with. For when it comes to the lives of his people around him with-in the confines of the palace._

 _Thinking to himself for the moment. Victor was checking behind him sitting on his horse. On whether or not his old friend and the Lt. were still following him._

 _And they were. Right to the letter of the law. In order to understand the entire purposed operation. It will take time to put the entire plan into place._

 _Besides needing to know the real culprit involved with the take over. Just like the last time. When it'd involved Nightingale's very own people from inside of the place. For when it came to the protection of the prince and the others closely tied to him personally._

 _And unfortunately this time around. No one knows anything for the moment. By the time when they arrive back at the palace. All three of them will certainly know just who and why._

 _Moments later._

 _Dressed in the proper clothing. "Lets get on moving gentlemen. We have a ways to travel. In order to reach the palace." He made the suggestion to both men. Looking on with curiosity. In regard to whats on his mind. After being away for four years and his son._

 _"Yes. Of Course King Victor." He says in the confines of his quarters. In case anyone would be hearing with-in range. Lt. Zippi announced softly. Just barely audible._


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14th The Night Of the Rebellion_

 _And off they went along the trail that would no doubt lead them to the palace and his son._

 _Otherwise for now. At the palace Nightingale and his guards were getting the word from their sources. The rebels having to been involved with the last upheavel were on their way to the palace._

 _In order to start their battle with them and just try to take it over. Along with the death of those figthing for their cause and of killing the prince to make a statement directed at the country and the population living in and around the palace._

 _Nightingale coming out of his quarters in his armor. With several of his guards screaming out to let him know the gates were closed. Placing a number of the guards at the proper points, and with orders to start shooting once the rebels are spotted._

 _Even though he tried to comfort himself into thinking that the rebellion would of never happened. Because of his rigid ways of running the country for the young prince._

 _Nightingale even admited it to Janice a few months back having told her this. During one of their intimate moments together. It was his way in doing things._

 _Otherwise when one of his guards came over to him to have him set and ready to go. He was just glad to see Jonas at his side. Telling him in that most familiar voice of his._

 _"Sir. We need to go now and be ready. No doubt the rebels will be here very soon." Tapping the prince on his shoulder for emotional support for the moment._

 _And considerating the situation, he'd no time to speak with Janice. Though he did send someone to have her taken to his hiding place with-in the caves from the last time._

 _She knew at the moment. For when the guard came to knock on her door. It was ready to leave and go into a safe-haven, until it was finally over._

 _And in her mind hopefully with no great lost of life. Especially for the prince and his protection. She ran quickly with the guard in order to leave the palace and the grounds before they arrived._

 _She was able to gather up quickly a few of her personal belongings before leaving. Along with finding her horse ready just outside with the three guards that will be escorting her to the caves._

 _She'd no choice in the matter. Since she was told by Nightingale to leave with them. At least she was able to give him a good-bye kiss. If and when she does come back to the palace to find him and his guards still alive._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15th The Night Of The Rebellion_

 _It didn't take all that long for the first shots to ring out. For those figthing against the Prince and for what he stands for._

 _Even though with the first shots missing the guards outside of the palace entrance. Nightingale and the rest of his guards would be scattered throughout the palace._

 _Hopefully to try to see them in full-view. Nightingale wearing his armor in order to protect him some what better. He was trying to get a better advantage point._

 _More shots are fired from a different direction coming in from the North-end entrance. This time blood will be spilled with two of the long-time guards killed to weaken that section. There was a number of screams coming from those trying to get inside._

 _Otherwise for now. Victor, Isreal and Lt. Zippa were able to hear the shots from a distance. And hopefully word had gotten to those from the last Rebellion having to help out the Prince. Will be able this time around to help out._

 _And they were. But they didn't know it at all. Until they were able to get closer to the palace and inner sanctary._

 _But for Nightingale and his men staying close to the prince. Were able to fight off some of the rebellion's men inside. Over near the sleeping quarters to keep them some what protected for the moment._

 _At this advantage point. They were some-what lucky, even though their would be more of them around hiding out inside._

 _The prince would be mumbling under his breath for this moment. Trying to get his bearings after dropping the last three to the ground with their weapons and his armor for the most part._

 _While moving off to find the others helping him out with his battle._

 _It would be at this time finally. Victor, Isreal and Lt. Zippi were able to get inside the palace after finding the one weakness. With none of the soldiers alive at that vantage point. For which wasn't a good thing for when it comes to the prince's safely and the rest of his staff._

 _They mostly needed to find him. Before it was just too late to do anything about it or anyone left alive._

 _Hearing noises coming from the far-end of the entrance. This is where the King will finally come face-to-face with his son after four years in exodus. Even though it's going to be quite of a shock for when Nightingale finally spots his father._


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16th The Night Of The Rebellion_

 _For that brief moment for Victor. He was quite proud of what Nightingale had accomplished during the past four years. But was he able to give up his throne with the return of his father back from exodus._

 _He will know in a moment. Hopefully Nightingale will be able to recongize him right away and just continue on with the fighting._

 _Unfortunately. They will need to end this quickly, or else it will take a long time to stable the region and the economy. The longer it continues. The worst it will be for everyone involved, including for either the king or prince._

 _Victor with the other two. Were avoiding the shots being fired having to be hiding inside a row of poles leading into the kitchen area. Including being separated from the rest of the entire throne area._

 _He's able to shout out to the two to be careful. He's able to see at least four of the rebellion soldiers fighting against the beliefs of the throne and of Nightingale._

 _But for this particular moment. Victor heard shots being fired coming from another direction. Thinking. It's the good guys on their side in order to take back the palace._

 _All three were ready for anything. Including losing their lives for a cause. Otherwise with all weapons ready to go and their nerves. They were ready for the final out-come of what to come for them._

 _And when he saw Nightingale in his armor with his companions. Victor was able to holler out in order to let them know. Just who he was in the first place and the shock of seeing a ghost from the recent past._

 _"Stop!; It's Victor your father, Nightingale. We are here to fight your battle in order to take down those men wishing to take over the palace and the country."_

 _It took only a brief moment for Nightingale and his friends to stop completely in their tracks with the news._

 _When he turned to see his father. The look of a complete shock on his face bestowed him. Even those of the two men with the King were mostly neutral._

 _"No way!" Nightingale said to the two men from behind him. "Your supposed to be dead." Slamming his sword against the wall on the side of him from sheer frustration and anger. Hollering over at the person that is supposed to be his father._

 _"I' m not Nightingale. We are here to help save the throne, our country and most of all my son." He says rather strongly to his son._

 _Before somene from behind tried to take a pot shot at them. Otherwise Isreal was able to fire off his weapon to hit the rebellion soldier into his chest before dropping to the ground._

 _At that particular moment. Lt. Zippi went to check on whether the soldier was still alive. When he'd placed his hand to check for a pulse at the base of his neck. There wouldn't be any life signs for the most part. "He's dead." He says rather coldly before he gets up from a bending position._

 _"That's just too bad with more blood having to be spilled." Victor said to the group in the corner. Even though Nightingale made no effort to move to check for himself, or go over to his father. He was some what pissed or still in shock with seeing him._


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17th The Night Of The Rebellion_

 _Right now Nightingale had set up the parameters for when it comes to himself and his relationship with his father no less. And at the moment he wanted no part of it. Until he's able to some-what calm down from the shock._

 _And for now his people and himself needed to be some what triumphed for when it comes to retaking back the Palace, and most of all his throne._

 _It was and will be be rightfully his. Since his father had given it up four years ago to go into a forced exodus without his knowledge or permission to break them apart. Even though with his mother dying in the process to show for it._

 _Anyway his father tried to make a further move towards his son. But was stopped by hearing further foorsteps from behind them. It was either their own men or the ones trying to take over the palace in order to kill everyone in the process._

 _Victor tells everyone to hide and be ready to start defending themselves once again. Everyone of them including Nightingale moved off quickly into different directions with their weapons._

 _And with the king. He knew immediately no doubt needed the extra time to be used to the idea of seeing him alive for the moment. He hated this fact having to shown up like this after finding out about the latest rebellion. He could no longer stand-by to tolerate this any further after the first time around._

 _He was able to hustle into the far corner with Isreal and Lt. Zippi, even though he'd lost sight of Nightingale for a brief moment. Until he caught a glimpse of him meeting up with a bunch of soldiers seeming to be on our side._

 _It was the very same rebel soldiers from the caves having to helped out Nightingale the first time around. And to retake back his throne and country months ago with a number of the other side having been killed in the process._

 _It would be Jonas to hollered out to Nightingale to move quickly. Before he gets shot in the process, and in front of his father no less. "Watch out!" As bullets started to fly all over the area. In order for his group to take out those firing._

 _Nightingale was able to move behind the colume as with the others. While Jonas taking a shot at one of the rebels in the far corner. Only to hit the soldier into his shoulder and neck area. While falling to the floor bleeding._

 _Otherwise it would give the King, Isreal and Lt. Zippi to move away into another section of the palace to seek out others trying to take over._

 _But for now..._

 _Nightingale quickly walked over to Jonas to greet him. Letting him know about what has transparied with seeing his father._

 _Nightingale had the awful feeling that a number of people had known about it to keep it from him. And that included Jonas and a few others wishing to keep the secret away from him._

 _For which he was about ready to explode for when it comes to his emotions building up inside. And right now he needs to keep himself calm for the moment, in order to stay alive and retake back the palace for which he hopes for the very last time._

 _"We need to move quickly Prince. Our friends are checking the perimeter for any others that might of gotten inside further, without anyone noticing." Jonas says quickly with rechecking his rifle on whether or not he still has any ammo left inside both of the barrels._

 _"I'm ready." Nightingale says even though feeling some what still upset. He was able to move away from the area and follow Jonas in order to meet up with the others from previous._

 _He was disgusted. And didn't need to hear of anything else for that matter. Accept maybe Janice having gone back to the cave with his friends in order to stay clear of the shooting._

 _And no doubt she wanted to be here in the first place in order to seek vengeance on those same men. But she opted to stay inside of the cave instead of being here._

 _She just hopes that she wasn't going to be disappointed. When she does find out that Nightingale's father is still alive after all._

 _And if this is the case on her part. Where does she stand for when it comes to her and the relationship stand between her and the prince? Now that the King has come back from into his life after his forced exodus and evident retaking of the palace._

 _One thing for sure life around the palace is going to be interesting never the less for those two. For when it comes to running the country once again and into a proper order with the people that live and breath._

 _Otherwise she is going to be finding out rather soon. Once the word is given for her and the others to leave this area and head back to the palace to clean up the mess left behind by the rebels._

 _FINALE CHAPTER COMING UP NEXT_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author Notes: This is the final chapter for this series of stories. Thanks for reading. The next story will be The Night Of The Passage.**_

 _Chapter 18th The Night Of The Rebellion_

 _Even though the battle had waged from inside the palace. It didn't last all that long with those wishing to start up the fight._

 _It had seem those few soldiers wishing to try only wound up either dead or given up quickly. Once Nightingale's friends came to the rescue to help restore the power and the country's saftly._

 _As soon as the rebels arrived with more powerful weapons and the will to wage the fight. Nightingale, Isreal and Lt. Zippi were just glad it was all over for the most part._

 _Even though for Nightingale, he would have to deal with the issue of having his father back into the picture once again. In what degree will have to be up to the both of them after a four year absence._

 _But for now with the two. There would be too much of a clean-up to be done. In order to make the palace liveable once more for those all involved._

 _For Janice. When the news reach the cave for where she was staying with the others. She was extremely happy with the news and having heard that Nightingale was still alive and doing well despite of what has happened._

 _But she also heard afterwards about the rumor, in regard to his father King Victor was still alive having to returned from a forced exodus._

 _It was at this particular time. That she knew that Nightingale no doubt was a true emotional mess for when it comes to his father and his feelings._

 _She needed to decide quickly on whether to talk further with Nightingale or just leave all together and head back to the United States. She didn't need to decide to leave just now. She would need at least a week before doing so on the subject matter._

 _FINALE_

 _When King Victor came into the main palace area to talk with Nightingale. He knew it was going to be an up-hill battle in order to regain his trust once once after four years of lies._

 _But for now and for his inner emotions. King Victor would just have to take each day as it comes for when it comes to his son, the palace and most of all his country._

 _The End_


End file.
